


Cafuné

by TuxedoPearl



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hamanda, Hugs, Rare Pairings, Soft Kisses, Yuri, amanda is also a big softie and we stan, amanda thinks she's funny, hannah loves her gf, other than that it's all G, rated T for two extremely vague allusions to sex, still not sure if i'm doing this tagging thing right lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuxedoPearl/pseuds/TuxedoPearl
Summary: Cafuné (ka-foo-nay); the act of tenderly running your fingers through a loved one's hair.In which Hannah learns something new about her girlfriend, and Amanda succumbs to her most basic instincts.





	Cafuné

It was warm out today. 

Hannah was thankful for the warmth. She may have been a native to England, but that didn't make the usual cold temperatures that the country dealt with any less unbearable to her. So far, the heat had stretched out over the course of  _two whole days,_ and Hannah was cautiously optimistic in her hope that it would stay that way for at least one more. 

She felt especially warm today, however. Not because it was any hotter than it had been previously; but because of the strong arms wrapped around her frame as her head rested comfortably against the solid expanse of Amanda's chest, her eyes closed as she steadily drifted in and out of consciousness. It was relaxing; lying here under the shade of a sturdy tree, in their own little grove hidden behind the school's botanical garden – far away from the prying eyes of other students. 

A contented little hum escaped her throat as she felt careful fingers begin to caress soft patterns into her back, and her ears perked as her girlfriend's gentle tone of voice broke the silence that had long since set between them. 

"Hey, princess. You feeling alright?" 

Hannah hummed again. "Mm... I'm okay..." she said, sleepily nuzzling her cheek against Amanda's collarbone. "...I think I needed this more than I realised..." 

"You're telling me." Hannah could hear the smile in Amanda's voice. "I wasn't sure if you were ever gonna move again." 

She mentally rolled her eyes. "Don't be dramatic. I'd have to get up eventually." 

"Somehow I'm not convinced," Amanda said. "You were so still. Like a little log." 

Hannah pushed herself up to look into Amanda's eyes and raised an unamused eyebrow. "A log?  _Really?_ " 

"Yeah. It would at least explain why you spent so long _pining_ after me." 

Amanda mentally patted herself on the back for that one, holding in her amusement as she watched Hannah sputter for a moment: her face contorted adorably with annoyance and disbelief, flushing cutely as she realised she'd helped set up one of Amanda's puns. A pun aimed at her, no less. 

"Oh my god," she groaned, faceplanting Amanda's chest and feeling the vibrations beneath her as the taller girl shook with laughter. "Why do I love you?" 

"You mean other than my good looks, charm and off the charts personality?" Amanda said breezily, giving Hannah a little squeeze. "Your guess is as good as mine." 

"You're the worst," Hannah grumbled, voice muffled from the way that her face was now effectively burrowed into her girlfriend's chest. 

"That just means you're in love with the worst," Amanda shot back, going back to tracing patterns across Hannah's form, grinning again – more softly this time – as she watched Hannah relax into her touch. "I mean, judging by your head's current position, you don't seem to mind getting a face full of boobage from me, at the very least." 

Hannah snorted, rolling her eyes for real this time and pushing herself back up to look into Amanda's own again. The warmth in those beautiful green orbs rivalled the heat of the sun currently beating down on them, and Hannah couldn't help but to reach out to grab Amanda's jaw and allow the taller girl to pull her closer. 

"Mm. You're right," Hannah said, their mouths now barely an inch away from each other. "Maybe it's time for me to up my standards." 

"Standards on what?" Amanda remarked playfully. "People or boobs?" 

That elicited a giggle from Hannah, who rolled her eyes again and closed the gap to press a quick kiss to Amanda's lips. Pulling away, she shook her head. "Never mind. I don't think it's possible for me to find someone better than you." 

"Oh no?" Amanda arched an eyebrow, grinning. "What changed your mind?" 

"Well, for starters," Hannah said pointedly, "it never used to occur to me that I'd be laughing at 'boobs' at any point in my life, yet here we are. And secondly-" she gave Amanda's lips another peck "-it feels good to kiss you, so I don't really want to stop doing that." 

"It feels good to kiss a delinquent like me? What have me and my boobs done to you?" Amanda asked, the latter half of her speech carrying the drama of a Shakespearean actress. 

Hannah let out another giggle, shaking her head again as she went in for another kiss. "Awful... Absolutely awful..." 

"Hey, if you can't handle me at my worst, you don't deserve me at my breast." 

"Oh my g..." For a moment, Hannah looked like she was torn between laughing at the terrible joke or just punching Amanda in the face. "Amanda?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Stop being so frustratingly charming and kiss me." And before Amanda even had the chance to respond with some other piss-poor joke (that Hannah would most likely – and regretfully – find hilarious), Hannah cupped Amanda's face and pulled it towards her own, planting their lips together in a much firmer and sweeter kiss than before. 

Eyelids fluttering shut, they both practically melted into the contact. Amanda's hands moved to find Hannah's waist, while Hannah's hands remained firmly on Amanda's cheeks, thumbs rubbing loving little circles into the skin there, one of her thumbs stopping to gently caress a faint scar under Amanda's eye. She'd gotten from it from practising with her broom as a child, Amanda had told her – and while Hannah had initially been scared to death at the prospect of Amanda trying something stupidly dangerous when they'd first started dating, she eventually found that she had absolutely no reason to worry. Amanda was far more responsible than most people gave her credit for (it was one of Hannah's favourite qualities about her), so she knew to be careful when practising new tricks. 

However, when it came to the scars Amanda  _did_ have, Hannah found that she was rather fond of them, in a way. They almost seemed like little signs of achievement – one for almost every stunt that Amanda had so skilfully mastered. They showed a real dedication to something that Amanda had been so passionate about from such a young age. For every time Amanda had fallen down, she'd picked herself up, over and over again, until she succeeded. 

The thought made Hannah's heart swell with pride. 

Besides, Amanda was rather good at performing on her broom, and Hannah had quickly found enjoyment in watching her – both because of the pride it made her feel, as well as how attractive she found the displays of athleticism. 

Almost as if she had been able to tell exactly what Hannah was thinking about, Amanda smiled against her lips before breaking the kiss and rubbing her nose against Hannah's. "Healing magic, am I right?" she said jokily. "You'd think it'd be able to get rid of the scars or somethin', huh?" 

Hannah shook her head slightly. "I like them. It makes me happy knowing you've gotten so good at something you enjoy, even if you got a little scratched up along the way." 

Amanda grinned at her, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose. "Eh, the challenge makes it more worth it, y'know? Besides, I'm a tough egg. I wasn't gonna let a lil' cut stop me from doing what I wanted to do." 

"I'm pretty sure it was more than one cut." Hannah gave her a gentle smile. "But I'm glad you see it that way." 

Humming in agreement, Amanda's lips morphed into a softer smile of her own as she pressed them back against Hannah's, an action that the shorter girl gladly reciprocated. Hannah's slender fingers took the opportunity to explore more of Amanda's skin, moving past her cheeks to eventually find purchase in the fringes of wild, fiery locks. 

The progression of kisses that followed deepened with the opening of Hannah's mouth, the auburn-haired girl sighing happily into the contact and allowing her fingers to travel further into Amanda's soft tresses, until they buried themselves  _deep_  into her hair – and as Hannah's digits scratched upon the surface of Amanda's scalp, she was greeted by a sound that she hadn't heard from her girlfriend before. 

A soft little _rumble._  

Inquisitively, Hannah pulled away – but kept her hands where they were – so that she could get a look at Amanda's current expression. Perhaps it was just the sun's heat peeking down on them through the branches, but Hannah could have sworn that Amanda's cheeks had almost... pinkened? 

It was as if her entire face had just instinctively softened up under Hannah's touch. Even her eyelids seemed more relaxed than before, if that was even possible. 

Suddenly, Amanda blinked her eyes open with some slowness, curiously meeting Hannah's intrigued gaze. "Baby?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "What is it?" 

Amanda was noticeably disappointed at the loss of Hannah's lips, but Hannah could also see confusion and even some concern dancing in those striking green eyes of hers. Had Amanda really not noticed the noise she had emitted? How her face had practically melted in response to the movement of Hannah's fingers? 

Instead of replying right away, Hannah paused for a moment, before manoeuvring somewhat awkwardly from her place between Amanda's legs to sit in an almost cross-legged position on the taller girl's lap – ensuring to keep her fingers steady in Amanda's hair – and Amanda's arms instinctively tightened around her waist. 

"I just wanna try something," was all Hannah said, looking to Amanda for permission. 

And of course, Amanda gave it to her – signalling her response with a positive tilt of the head. 

With that, Hannah's fingers quickly got to work. They began rubbing and scratching against the spot on Amanda's head that had caused her to release that little purr (Hannah wasn't sure how else to describe it), and the response was instantaneous. 

Amanda immediately relaxed into her touch, even going as far as to push her head back into Hannah's hands, visibly enjoying the feeling of soft, delicate fingers massaging and scratching at her scalp. The occasional accidental tug of her short hair only added to the pleasing sensation, and suddenly she was rumbling again, and Hannah couldn't help but watch with stars in her eyes, amazed at the sight before her. 

It wasn't long before Amanda noticed her girlfriend's stare, tilting her head again, though in a questioning manner this time. 

"What's that look for?" she muttered lazily, almost as if she was completely unaware of how enthralled in the ministrations of Hannah's fingers she was. 

Hannah couldn't take her transfixed gaze off Amanda, but she still managed a small laugh anyway. "I didn't know you were such a sucker for having your head scratched." 

It was only then that Amanda  _really_ realised what was happening, and Hannah couldn't suppress how her grin widened as she watched the taller girl's cheeks flush again. 

Still, despite her obvious embarrassment, Amanda was quite content to allow Hannah to continue her actions, offering up a small, toothy smile of her own. "Neither did I... I think you've found my weakness." 

"I thought I was your weakness?" Hannah's fingers then hit upon an apparently _more_  sensitive spot, and she laughed again as it caused a small, visible shiver to worm its way down Amanda's spine. 

"That might have something to do with it..." Amanda chuckled breathily, leaning forward to rest her forehead against Hannah's shoulder to give her better access. She melted further into the movement of Hannah's hands as they eagerly scratched and rubbed around her scalp, the pleasant feel of the sensation only increased thanks to their closer proximity. 

While Amanda was busy turning into a puddle, Hannah was stunned, her eyes sparkling with amazement and wonder. Never before had she seen Amanda so relaxed and at ease – yet here she was, softening and shivering and purring under the weight of Hannah's curious fingers. Ever since they had started dating (it had been almost a year now that Hannah thought about it), Amanda had always been soft with her, whether that was in the way she spoke to her or the way she acted towards her, but Hannah had never realised that she could get Amanda to go like _this_ just from scratching her head. 

Honestly, for as much fun as she was having, the thought made part of Hannah feel a bit miffed – in a petulant, sulky kind of way. She could have been teasing Amanda with this for  _ages_  by now. How had she only just found out about this? Amanda  _always_ found some way to poke fun at  _her._  It just wasn't fair. 

A particularly loud rumble, followed by the sensation of Amanda nuzzling her nose against her shoulder, snapped Hannah out of her thoughts, causing the auburn-haired girl to realise that – during her little internal strop – she had subconsciously buried her hands even deeper into Amanda's hair, and it only took a single peek downwards for Hannah to see that her girlfriend's face was practically on fire by now, if what she could see of Amanda's reddened cheeks were any indication. 

With a reaction like that, Hannah supposed she couldn't be  _too_  mad about the late unlocking of her newfound power. The wait had been worth it so far. 

" _Baby..._ " Amanda practically whined. Oh yes, Hannah conceded, the wait had  _definitely_ been worth it if she got to hear  _that_  in exchange. 

"You're such a softie," Hannah teased, her fingers going about tracing little patterns in Amanda's hair, continuing to draw out more, soft reactions from the other girl. "Who knew my big, tough girlfriend could  _purr?_ " 

A flustered grumble escaped Amanda's lips – albeit one that was muffled by the material of Hannah's shirt – but she showed no intention or desire to move any time soon. "This isn't purring," Amanda said, repressing another purr. "This is-" But before Amanda could finish her sentence, she was cut off by a largely unintentional and pleased hum from the back of her throat as Hannah's fingers tugged gently at her hair, instantly causing her to forget what she had been trying to say. 

Hannah tilted her head to press a kiss to Amanda's temple, the smirk that had made its way onto her face only getting wider. "It's alright, Amanda," she teased, giving Amanda's hair a playful little pull. "You don't need to be embarrassed. It's really cute." 

 _Ugh,_ Amanda bemoaned internally. There had been plenty of instances in the past where Hannah had done something that Amanda had found incredibly adorable, and Hannah was almost always embarrassed by it – much to Amanda's pleasure; she  _loved_ teasing her girlfriend about stuff like that, and Hannah's cute, flustered or pissed off, or – even better – flustered  _and_ pissed off expression she got in reward was always worth the trouble. Especially considering the ways that Hannah let her  _'_ _make it up to her_ _'_ afterwards. But now Hannah was even using one of Amanda's own lines against her? This was the worst. 

The contented sounds her throat made in response to the pull to her hair didn't seem to think so, though. 

"Is this why you like teasing me so much?" Hannah continued, and Amanda groaned as she practically hit the nail on the head. "Because I think I'm starting to see the appeal." 

"You're gonna use this against me whenever you can now, aren't you?" Amanda deadpanned, sidestepping Hannah's question – though she had a feeling Hannah already knew the answer to it anyway. 

"No. Maybe," Hannah giggled, kissing Amanda's temple again. "It really _is_ cute, though, just so you know. Who knew you'd like getting your head scratched so much?" 

Hannah felt Amanda shrug against her, apparently having given in to the shorter girl's actions completely by now. "Your fingers feel nice," was all she said, shifting her lips to press a kiss to Hannah's uniform clad shoulder, only briefly allowing herself to be annoyed at the layers of clothing blocking the way. They could do something about that later. 

The auburn-haired girl felt her heart swell at that, smiling more genuinely now and changing the motions of her fingers so that they brushed almost linear paths through Amanda's locks. "I could do it more often, if you'd like. I'm rather enjoying myself – and not just because I'm _definitely_ going to be teasing you with this in the future or anything." 

Amanda allowed an airy chuckle to leave her lips, the sound muffled against Hannah's uniform vest. "Fine. I'll deal with the teasing. But only because this feels _really_ good." 

With an affectionate hum, Hannah got back to work on thoroughly petting and scratching at Amanda's head in near-silence, the only sound permeating the air being the firm movements of Hannah's fingers along with the pleased noises that escaped the lion of a girl she had managed to tame. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Amanda's forehead still resting firmly against Hannah's shoulder, her sounds of contentment eventually dying down into softer, more relaxed hums of her own. 

Suddenly, Amanda felt Hannah's fingers shift in her hair to give it a small pull from further down the back. Not in a massaging manner as she had been doing previously, but in a way that said  _'look at me'_ _._ So of course, Amanda immediately lifted her head up – only to be greeted by a soft pair of lips pressed against her own once more in a brief, warm kiss. 

As she pulled away, Hannah gently bumped their foreheads together, nails lightly scratching at the hair near the nape of Amanda's neck. This was nice, Hannah thought. She loved it whenever they got to share soft moments like these together – the experience only enhanced for her now that she was more thoroughly able to return the softness that she was so used to receiving from her tall girlfriend. 

"You're such a sap," Amanda grinned, rubbing their noses together, and Hannah rolled her eyes. 

"You're hardly one to t-" Hannah stopped herself short. "Wait. Was that another tree pun?" 

"No. Maybe." 

 _A_ _aa_ _nd_  the moment was gone. "Ugh. You are the  _worst._ " 

"For you and you alone, sweetheart." Amanda gave her a smarmy wink, followed by another quick kiss, before tugging her into a soft embrace that Hannah returned with very little resistance, and another minute of silence passed between them. 

"Sap..." Hannah mumbled against Amanda's neck with an amused snort, and she smiled when she felt Amanda's shoulders shake with a light bout of laughter. 

Back within the warmth of Amanda's arms, Hannah felt the heat of the sun getting to her again, the beginnings of an early fatigue pulling on the strings of her consciousness. Amanda apparently felt the shift in Hannah's demeanour, pressing a gentle kiss to the shorter girl's cheek and settling her back against the tree so that Hannah could rest comfortably against her chest once more. 

Amanda smiled as she felt Hannah's breathing slow as she dozed off. With slow, tender fingers, she went back to tracing patterns against her girlfriend's back, enjoying the cute little hum by her ear that she got in return. 

Despite her previous embarrassment, Amanda enjoyed being soft with Hannah. It was  _okay_  to be soft with Hannah. It felt right to Amanda – as if this  _right here_ was what she had been missing her whole life until about just under a year ago, when they had first gotten together.

 _Yeah_ _,_ Amanda thought, pure adoration in her eyes as she looked at the girl relaxing against her. 

That _sounded_ right to her, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> woop! it's been 84 years since i've written any hamanda, so im glad that i managed to find the time to write this one. i _did_ have another hamanda fic briefly in the works months ago (in september, i think?) and i tried to go back to it to salvage it, but i _really_ disliked how it was going, so i yeeted it out of existence.
> 
> i'm happy i got to write this one specifically, though! this fic idea was actually based off a little textpost i made back in october of a personal hamanda headcanon i had (https://hearts-glow.tumblr.com/post/178741654648/i-like-to-think-that-amanda-is-super-weak-for), and i always wanted to write something using it ever since.
> 
> but yEAH, i hope y'all enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it! and please remember to leave a kudos if you did! ~~they validate my existence~~
> 
> *shameless self-promotion time* and if you like hamanda, i'd appreciate it if you checked out my first fic, Positively Burning (but avoid it entirely if you don't like reading NSFW fics lmao)
> 
> y'all can also hit me up on tumblr if anyone is interested in that uwu
> 
> my main blog (mostly little witch academia atm along with whatever else i like): https://hearts-glow.tumblr.com/
> 
> my rwby side blog (if anyone here is a fan of that): https://weisstoseeyou.tumblr.com/


End file.
